paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Games
(Opening shot; fade in to sunrise on top of a hill. Sierra walks up and stops so Walcott can catch up) Sierra: Come on, Walcott. I know where he lives Walcott: How do you know? Have you been spying on Medley? Sierra: Medley? Ugh! I don’t care about her! She’s so arrogant! Walcott: Well, so are you. I mean, is "arrogant" even the proper word to describe her? What about "impulsive"...or ill-tempered...or---? Sierra: Okay! You can stop now! Come on (Both come across Medley and Gene’s lair) Walcott: Is this the place? Sierra: Yes. Hopefully, he’s in there Walcott: Uh, pardon my short term memory loss, but what are we here for again? (His partner face palms) Sierra: Uugggghhh. We’re here to kidnap Golden Kunekune! Walcott: For wha---? Sierra: His magic! (Short line of silence follows) Walcott: ...So we ca--- Sierra: Get his magic so we can take over this land! And maybe replace Medley and Gene so they don’t keep on stealing what we want! Walcott: Shhhhhh! (hushed) He could be sleeping in there Sierra: (hushed) Oh. Right Walcott: So what are we gonna go? (Sierra glares back at the lair with an evil grin and a short evil little chuckle followed. Dissolve to Chase walking out of the Lookout. He is playing his tambourine. It is now daytime) (Song) (Chase looks up at the sun) Chase: Oh, Mr. Sun Sun Mr. Golden Sun Please shine down on me! Oh, Mr. Sun Sun Mr. Golden Sun Please shine down on… Please shine down on… Please shine down on me! (Song ends) (The sun shone very bright on Chase. Just then, he heard the other pups, and the robots talking/shouting o.s.; they come into view, looking around) Rubble: (from distance) We only have two minutes to solve this riddle! (They ran off o.s. Chase gets up to check out what’s going on. Cut to the group) Thorn: How many ants does it take to fill up one glass cup? Felix: (takes out cup full of ants) How are you guys doing in there? (Cut to the cup) Anthony: (struggling) W-we’re...doing fine. No worries. (Back to the group) Chase: What’s going on, guys? Rocky: Chase. We have to solve a number of riddles. Sierra and Walcott are up to something Chase: I should’ve guessed… Spike: So how many ants are in the cup? Felix: I kept track. There are fifteen ants in this cup. (Sierra and Walcott zip by) Walcott: You know what that means, Sierra? A moment of boring math (Sierra sighs and takes the cup. Dissolve to a while later. Her eyes widen in surprise) Sierra: They’re right. (viciously) But you’re still not through! You must solve these riddles within the time limit! You fail one and Golden Kunekune will be gone forever! Walcott: Heh heh. Now you’re talking, my beautiful and sweet little Sierra Sierra: Oh please. Don’t make me blush (Beside her, Manny has a bottle of hot sauce and is now drinking from it. He suddenly cringed, sweat pouring down from his reddening face. He emits a fiery belch that caused others to look at him) Manny: HHOOOOOOTTT!!!! (He zips toward a pond and drinks the water from it. Manny lifts his head up, sighing in relief) Manny: I feel so much better… Walcott: Aha. How many red faces can you get in two minutes? Try that! Spike: Well, we’ve got one so far and nine hundred to go. Does that count? Walcott: Fine. We’ll accept it Chase: Hmm...One down, nine hundred to go. That’ll take a while Manny: Hey! I got it! (He zips up into the sky flutters beside the sun) Manny: Mr. Sun, do you think you can make yourself a little hotter? (Felix flies up next to him) Felix: Manny, what are you doing? (Cut to one street in the city, where people are going about their business; they look up and noticed two black spots -- Felix and Manny -- near the sun. Cut back to the three) Felix: Dude, the sun can't talk to you. It's an inanimate object (Just then, the sun becomes hotter; and it becomes a light shade of orange and the sky turning a pale shade of red) As the townspeople look up, sweat was starting to trickle down their light crimson-shaded faces. The pups and the other robots cheered) All fifteen: Yeah! (Sierra and Walcott come into view, wearing sunhats) Sierra: Very clever. (The sun, and the sky turns back to their normal colors) Walcott: Yes. You got that one without trying. Now, do this with no flying. Go to the pizzeria; there on the street the phone will ring-a. What for, you may ask? Answer the phone to get your next task. (Sierra holds up a stopwatch) Sierra: You only have three minutes! (Both zip away. Cut to a ringing payphone near the pizzeria and dissolve to it in aerial view. Long pan away from it; indicating that it’s very far away. Cut to the gang) Manny: Three minutes without flying?! Then we’ll run there! Skye: But we won’t make it in time Chase: Then we’ll split up into three groups. Rocky, Marshall, Kunekune, and Skye, you guys the train, Zuma, Thorn, Spike, and Jack; will ride with Zuma. Me, Rubble Manny, Ulysses, Felix, Cappy, and Oggy will take a taxi there (Cut to a train station as Rocky, Marshall, Kunekune, and Skye ran up. They noticed a very long line into a stopping train) Rocky: Oh, darn (Cut to Zuma, Thorn, Spike, and Jack in front of Zuma's hovercraft. They all jump inside. Cut to Chase, Rubble, Manny, Ulysses, Felix, Cappy, and Oggy looking back and forth on a sidewalk. A man sitting inside the taxi is minding his own business when he noticed the seven kids getting in) Felix: We need your help Chase: Get us to the pizzeria and step on it! Rubble: Yeah, I'm hungry! (Cut to a montage of the gang making their way toward the Pizzeria. After fifteen seconds, all ditched transportation and and now panting hard as they go. Cut to the ringing phone near the Pizzeria. A man stood there and reached out to answer it, but Ulysses dashes in and levitates him down on a bench. Cut to Chase, panting hard. He picks up the phone) Chase: He….hello? (He looks up at the clock; its second hand passed the 12) We did it, Sierra and Walcott. What’s next? (He hears a voice calling from the other end; it is Sierra. She and Walcott are inside a phone booth that is behind the Pizzeria) Sierra: Well, well. Now time for a little brain exercise! How about a simple math problem, eh?” (She takes out a piece of paper and looks at it as she speaks) A 16-foot tree casts a 24-foot shadow. How tall is the person casting a 9-foot shadow? (She hangs up. Cut to the gang) Manny: Ahh! I hate math! Marshall: Manny! Think of Golden Kunekune! (Sierra and Walcott pass by on scooters) Walcott: You’ve got one minute (Felix stands silently for a moment, then pulls out a calculator and starts to work it) Cappy: Can’t you calculate a little faster? Felix: Shush! Let me concentrate! Zuma: Hurry, Felix! Felix: I got it! Rubble: You did? Felix: Yep. The 16-foot tree casted a 24-foot shadow, right? Chase: Uh-huh… Felix: So the the person casting a 9-foot shadow would be 6 feet tall (Suddenly, the gang are being sucked into a blimp. When they found themselves inside it, they see Sierra and Walcott; the latter is driving it) Sierra: Wow. That’s some skill Rocky: No more of this nonsense, Sierra. We want you to release Golden Kunekune now Sierra: You’re still not through. Now look behind you (The pups and the robots do so; they find five doors that are all are the same color, red, and size. As well as the same star-patterned design) Sierra: Back there are five doors. Only one can get you out of here. You’ve got one minute! (The gang approaches the doors) Jack: Can we open them all at the same time? Ulysses: I have the magic to do so Marshall: I don’t think we’re allowed to use magic for this. (to Sierra) Right? Sierra: Oh that’s right. The rule is to not use any kind of magic. (Back to the gang) Chase: Okay. So all we know is that one of these doors is the right one Kunekune: What happens if we choose the wrong one? (All turn to Sierra) Sierra: You don’t want to know. (Back to the gang again) Thorn: So how do we know which door to open? Cappy: If I am right, and I always am, we can try to look for a difference or two on each of these doors Chase: Good idea, Cappy Rubble: You're so smart Cappy: Let’s see if the pattern is different on each of these doors. (goes to the first one) This one has stars that go diagonal Skye: As well as the others (Zuma comes to one of them. He immediately noticed something different about them except for the middle) Zuma: Hey! I think I know which one! Felix: Already? Zuma: It’s the middle one. (to Sierra) Isn’t that right, Sierra? Sierra: (surprised) Wow...he’s correct. You saw through my trick! Chase: Trick? Sierra: Those other four doors aren’t real Ulysses: Did you really paint them? My, you seem to be quite an artist for an enemy Sierra: Quiet! Get out! Chase opened the middle door and the other pups and the robots jumped out. They landed safely in a lake) Spike: Hey! We landed safely! (Both heard Sierra’s voice as they saw her and Walcott parachuting down to the ground) Sierra: Well, you made it out alive Walcott: Now let’s see what you’ll have to say about...this! (Pan to one side. There is a tank of bubbling hot water, above it are two boys suspended by their waists with chains; the one on the left wears a big number 1 on his wrappings, while the other on the right is marked 2. Both look exactly like Ryder) All fifteen: Ryder! Sierra: Yessss. The real Ryder will tell you the truth; the fake one will tell you a lie. Determine which one is the real Ryder and he’ll be saved Walcott: You fail and they will meet their doom! Ryders: Please, save me! Sierra: You are allowed to ask only one question. So make it count. (Walcott holds up a stop-watch) Walcott: You’ve got one minute! Go! (He starts it. Cut to the gang) Jack: This one’s easy! All we have to do is ask which one is the real Ryder Felix: Not quite. The fake one will just tell us he’s the real Ryder Manny: Yeah, don’t be a stupid jackalope. I’ll just ask which one fought in war! Chase: No! We need a question that only the real one knows the answer to Rubble: But we don’t know who the real Ryder is Zuma: Ooh! Ooh! Let’s ask what the name of our team is! Cappy: And where will that get us? Rubble: Don't they both know our team name? Zuma: Duh! Only the real one should know the correct answer! Cappy: But we don’t know who the real one is!! Jack: AHA! (approaches the two Ryders) Ryder...who will the other Ryder say is the real Ryder? Ryder 2: He would say that I was the real Ryder! Ryder 1: And he would say that he is the real Ryder! (Cut to the others, all are completely dazed) Jack: It’s so obvious! It’s apparent that the liar would say that the real Ryder would say that the fake Ryder is the real Ryder. And conversely, the real Ryder would say that the fake Ryder would say that he is the real Ryder. So, the real Ryder would have to be...number one! (The others stared with shock; all around dumbfounded, especially Felix) Walcott: Sierra...he’s correct...right? Sierra: For an airhead… Jack: Yeah! Bring on the next riddle, evil kids! The jackalope is ready for more fun and riddles! Sierra: Or are you? (She takes out a magic wand; around all of them, the scene dissolves to a classroom) Walcott: Let’s see how you score on the SATs! Jack: SATs?! Is that the name of a dessert that’s abbreviated?! (Felix facepalms) Like, Sugary Apple Tarts? Or Soggy Applecake Towers?! (Felix looks at him with some irritation) Felix: (through clenched teeth) It’s a test, Jack. It stands for Standard Assessment Test Jack: (smiling) That makes sense Walcott: (passing out papers) Considering your educational levels, you must get a score of 100 or higher.” Sierra: You have one minute. Begin (The gang immediately got to work. Rubble, in confusion, just fills in randoms circles. Cut to Marshall tapping his pencil against his chin and thinking hard. He suddenly brightens up with an idea and works very quickly. Spike and Thorn are working hard and attempting to fight themselves from looking at each other’s papers. Felix, meanwhile, is zipping merrily away without trying; he calmly flips through his test booklet as he goes) (Cut to Manny, looking confused and probably on the edge of releasing a panicked outburst. He fills in a circle and immediately erases it. Manny looks to one side and turns his eyes toward Oggy. When the child ogre from space saw him trying to cheat off him, he covers his paper and hunches over it. Manny snorts and goes back to work) (Walcott presses a button on the stopwatch) Walcott: Time’s up! Rocky: What?! (He fills in one last quick response on his paper) Sierra: Put your pencils down and pass your papers forward (The gang passes their papers up to the front. Dissolve to a while later with Sierra and Walcott looking at every test papers) Sierra: Now, time for your results. (She pulls out the first one which belonged to...) Chase Walcott: Sixty-five Chase: Is that a good thing? Sierra: Who knows. (Next paper up is...) Skye…Fourty-two. (Disappointed sigh from Skye; another test.) Marshall...Fifteen Marshall: Aww… Walcott: Rocky...Eighty Rocky: Yeah! Sierra: Rubble...Fifty-three Rubble: (groans) Come on! Walcott: Zuma...Sixteen Zuma: Bummer... Walcott: Kunekune...Eighty-five. (The dragon smiles) Cappy...Twenty Cappy: Huh? Sierra: Ulysses...Thirty. (The unicorn rolls his eyes.) Spike and Thorn...you are tied with...Fifty-one Spike/Thorn: Yeah! Sierra: Manny...Twenty-five Manny: Yeah Walcott: Oggy...Eighty-nine. (The ogre smiles) Felix...Two Felix: WHAT?! Sierra: And finally...Jack’s results… (The others looked stunned but also worried) Marshall: Oh no! Golden Kunekune’s a goner! (Sierra and Walcott looked flabbergasted) Sierra: Uhh… Walcott: Come on. Just spit it out Sierra: Jack...your score is...two-thousand (Jack then starts celebrating. Cut to the other robots and the pups; Felix looked dumbfounded, and toppled off his seat in sheer surprise) Sierra: Why, I’d be darned. (suddenly angry) But you’re still not through. (Jack suddenly stops celebrating) You guys think you have what it takes to defeat us? (She takes out her wand and waves it; the scenery dissolves to a dessert meadow.) Sierra: Let’s see what you can do with this monster (A giant snake slithers out from the sand) Thorn: No problem Walcott: Wait! You must put this monster to sleep without using your powers (The creature now towers high over them. It roars and thrashes around) Chase: This might be a small problem… Rubble: No problem is too big or too small for us Spike: Let’s go (Thorn, Spike, Manny, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma charge toward the monster and climbed onto its massive tail. The cockatrice twins throw punches, Zuma kicks at it, Rubble tries to charge after it, and Manny and Rocky try to sink their teeth into its tough skin. None of their attacks have any affect, judging from the monster rolling its eyes; it simply roars them off its tail and the five landed in deep sand. Cut to the others) Marshall: Now what? Cappy: Well, we’re not giving up now Felix: We need to approach this from a different angle. In other words, figure out ways to put the monster to sleep (He notices Jack throwing pieces of cake/cupcakes/candy at the monster) Jack: Come on! Taste them sugary, mouth-watering, eat-in-one-whole-bite treats! Felix: Jack! What are you doing? Jack: Don’t you know? The more you eat, the sleepier you’ll get, right? Felix: ...I guess that’s kind of true (Both gasped at a shadow that was moving past them; they look up to see a helicopter flying toward the monster. Cappy is at the controls and is wearing a gas mask; the flying vehicle is locked and loaded with fifteen hoses sticking out. He proceeds to let the hose spray out an orange gas at the monster. The enemy wasn’t affected by the fume; instead, it reaches in, breaking through a window and removes the gas mask and the kappa's spectacles from his face. Because of this, Cappy couldn't see the controls, and then he started flying the helicopter out of control. Then the monster whacks the helicopter away into a nearby oasis, the hoses falling silent and the orange gas billowing everywhere. Cut to Chase) Chase: (gasp) Cappy! (When the fumes cleared, Cappy tumbles out; moaning woozily, coughing and sputtering loudly, his balance distorted, his face an awful shade of yellow, he staggers to a nearby thick palm tree. He hangs his head behind it and proceeds to lose his lunch --- and probably his breakfast. The monster laughed at that) (Ulysses gets his horn flaring for teleportation; he appears on the monster’s head. He levitates a massive-sized pillow and blanket and sets them down. It looks up to see the unicorn on its head and smacks him off. Rubble jumps up with a large hammer and takes it down on the head; the giant snake sways its head slowly and woozily, its eye lids starting to droop) (Back to the kappa. He moans wearily for a moment, but his eyes go wide when he saw the monster now in the state of drowsiness. Skye runs over to him) Skye: Come quick! The monster’s getting sleepy now! Oh, and here are your spectacles (She holds up Cappy's spectacles and puts them back on his eyes) Cappy: Thanks, now I can see better! (Cut to Chase. He is writing something on a notebook) Kunekune: What are you doing, Chase? (The others approached) Chase: I feel like this will work. We may not be allowed to use our magic, but Sierra and Walcott didn’t say we use songs to make the monster to sleep (Song) Chase: Hush now, quiet now Everything’s all right Put your head down and sleep When it’s night (The monster yawns) Zuma: Wow! It works! Thorn: Cool! All: Hush now, quiet now Everything’s all right Put your head down and sleep When it’s night (The monster lays down, finally asleep) (Song ends) (The scenery around them -- except for the monster -- dissolves back to the city; Sierra and Walcott approach them) Sierra: You fools may have gotten away with that one, but you’re still not through!! Chase: One riddle left, Sierra, and Golden Kunekune is ours Sierra: Oh yeah?! Well, let’s see if you can solve this riddle. What place is hot and cold? Walcott: Right. Thirty seconds (Cut to the gang) Manny: Hot...and cold? Chase: What does that mean? Felix: Coordinates Rubble: What? Felix: (holds up a globe) Coordinates. The freezing point of water is thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit, and its boiling point is two-hundred twelve degrees. (He gives it a spin) Two-hundred twelve degrees west from where we are on the longitudinal axis, by thirty-two degrees north of the equator on the latitudinal axis, maps a specific point on the globe, that point being in China, the intersection of Acorn and Bush, to be exact (Everyone looks greatly surprised) Rocky: Well...whatever he said sounds like a key to crack this riddle Jack: Of course it does, silly! Chase: So, what are we looking for? Felix: Wow. I really confused you guys. I even confused myself! Cappy: (pointing) Hey! Is that it? (Cut to the clock tower on top of City Hall) Chase: The clock tower! Marshall: And we’re right on time, too! (Inside, they run through the front door and prepare themselves for battle) Chase: All right. Hand over Golden Kunekune, Sierra and Walcott (Cut to a slow pan across the diner; everyone inside are going about their business, not paying any attention to the commotion at the front. Cut to the main cast) Zuma: I think we’re in the wrong place Golden Kunekune: (from outside, frightened) AHHHHHHHHH!!! (His screaming got their attention. Cut to outside, the camera showing clock shop sitting across town hall, the Otto-Timed) Ulysses: They’re at the Otto-Timed Clock Shop Marshall: And we’re out of time too! (Inside, the main cast went through the front door and prepare for battle again) Chase: Sierra! Walcott! Let go of Golden Kunekune! (Cut to Golden Kunekune) Golden Kunekune: Surprise! Sierra: Hello, PAW Patrol. It’s too late. You failed Golden Kunekune: Failed? Walcott: That’s right. They failed to show up at Sierra’s birthday party (Cut to the main cast) Main cast: Say whaaaat…? Golden Kunekune: I’m sorry, guys. Sierra and Walcott had me in on the joke. (sadly) I was forced to make a deal with them… (brightens up) ...a friendly deal (Cut to the main cast, again; this time, they just stood in utter silent confusion) Golden Kunekune: (from o.s) So, uh… (losing steam) ...uh...wish Sierra a...happy birthday...I guess…? (Awkward chuckle) Walcott: (from o.s.) You may have solved the riddles, but you failed to show up at her party. So enjoy! (Party hats were thrown and landed on their heads. Music is heard) Sierra: (from o.s.) Come on! It’s a party! Start dancing! Don’t be shy! (O.c. laughter is heard from Sierra, Walcott, and Golden Kunekune) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two